The Mystery Kids Ultimate Prank War: The Final Chapter
by Misty Dawn Tomorrow
Summary: (WARNING: Spoilers for the Mystery Kids Ultimate Prank War) Okay, so while I never got around to completing the Mystery Kids Ultimate Prank War, I did write the final chapter. I tend to plan the begining and end, but I have trouble writing the middle. This chapter was too good not to share, so those who don't mind spoilers, I hope you give it a read.


_**Mystery Shack Roof 8:30 p.m.**_

The majority of The Mystery Kids sat on the roof of the shack as they watched the sun set, feeling exausted, but better than they had in weeks. Norman and Dipper sat side by side, still laughing about the crazy finale to their pranking spree.

"I still can't believe they didn't lock us in the county jail!" Dipper gasped.

"Even more so, they're making it an official holiday? These guys are either really forgiving or really bored." Norman pointed out, mirth written all over his face

They looked to each other. "Both." They said at the same time. They laughed some more.

Coraline leaned on Wybie, admiring the sunset and unaware of the nervous adoring smile on his face as he gazed at her relaxed and trusting expression, before he too turned his attention to the beautiful setting sun. Raz sat on the chimney, ever the daredevil, while Mabel and Neil chatted quietly about their "ships" and pranks.

The trap door hatch swung open, and Lili came out holding a tray full of cups of Pit Cola with ice cubes floating inside. She was wearing an unusually big smile, her eyes wide with joy.

"Hi, guys, did you have fun?" Her voice bouncy with a giddy undertone.

"Yes..." Coraline said cautiously. "You seem awfully cheerful."

Lili nodded as she handed a glass of soda to her. "Mm-hm. While you guys were out causing chaos all over town, I finally had some time to myself. I feel great!" The glass she handed her was just starting to get cold. "Sorry, the only Pit Cola Stan had was luke warm."

Norman and Dipper looked unnerved, while Raz gave her a suspicious look, but they all took their glasses. Before Raz could take a drink, Coraline spoke up. "Wait, Lili, take a drink from mine first." Coraline gave her a commanding look.

"Why?" Lili asked, a smile still on her face.

"Because your acting suspicious."

Lili sighed, but took Coraline's glass and gave it a big sip, and handed it back to her. The liquid had lowered some, and there was no sign of falsehood. Coraline took a sip and was suprised to find it normal... well, not too suprised, Lili hated pranks.

"Don't you want a drink, Lili?" Neil asked.

Lili shrugged uncommittedly. "No, I've already had a lot to drink today." She plopped down on the edge, away from the rest of the group, but a little close to Raz.

Everyone sat down side by side. Lili maintained a happy, yet somewhat determined expression. As the sky turned orange and purple, the gang heard a plopping sound...

Then the drinks erupted.

All of the sodas reacted to the falling mentos that fell from the sky, dowsing the group in sticky soda. They all screamed in suprise. Wybie and Dipper tried to stop the flow, to no avail. Only Lili was left untouched.

Lili laughed. She laughed like she just saw the funniest thing in the world. Her eyes were closed and her nose was scrunched up and she was crossing her arms over her stomach as she fell sideways on the roof. There were even tears forming in her eyes. They had never seen her this succumbed to humor.

"Wha-bu-how-" Wybie couldn't process what just happened.

"What just happened?" Mabel was caught completely off guard.

"Did...did she..." Norman couldn't believe it.

"She didn't..." Dipper said, disbelieving.

"She did." Raz looked at his girlfriend, shocked.

Lili finally stopped laughing, gasping for air with a few chuckles inbetween breaths. She sat up and looked at the others, smiling a bright toothy grin, which was so rare for her that they would have found it creepy- if she didn't look so absolutely charming. "Suprise."

"Who are you and what have you done with Lili?" Coraline demanded.

Lili rolled her eyes playfully, still smiling at the sticky mess that she caused. "You didn't actually think that I would miss out on pulling a prank on my friends, did you?"

"But you hate pranks!" Norman pointed out.

"And when did I ever say that?"

"Well... um..."

The dazzling smile faded back to her neutral expression. "The truth is, I love pranks. My mama and I used to pull them on our friends, family, even dignitaries all the time when I was little. When she died...I guess that I lost the will to try. It just didn't feel right to do something so special without her. But you were all having so much fun... I guess I just needed a little reminder." She smiled again, not as big, but soft and subtle. "That was a classic one that we would pull at dinner parties. The guests never knew what hit them. I got you good, didn't I?"

Raz looked at his girlfriend in awe. " I am so in love with you."

She blushed. "I know. I love you, too."

"Wow... so **_Lili_ **won?" Neil pouted.

"It looks like it." Dipper admitted.

Everyone sighed in defeat as they each handed Lili five dollars.

She gave everyone a smug smile as she instantly became thirty five dollars richer.

The sun set, the subtle glow highlighting the perfect end to an amazing day. Until Norman spoke up.

"Okay, seriously, I call the first shower."


End file.
